


Magic in The Choir Room

by Therealdeo



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's the crossover everyone's been waiting for: GLEEYes this is 75-88% self-indulgent and probably 2 people are going to read this. But this bug bit me and it keeps biting so I'm gonna ride this wave until I'm done.This takes place over the remaining days of Malec Week.August 3 - Alternate Universe





	Magic in The Choir Room

**Author's Note:**

> So in this whole Malec Apparition Week I saw the day for Alternate Universe and instantly Glee popped into my head. This is of course with help from my enabler Ashley, we’ve spent a good couple of days brainstorming this and at least I know someone will love it. I’m trying to keep this somewhat true to both Shadowhunters and Glee but as with anything Fandom related it is obviously taken with a grain of salt. Glee was a huge part of my late teens and early twenties. So in order to pay homage to Glee and the ridiculousness that it was I bring this: A Completely Bastardized and Ridiculous Look into McKinley High Class of 2012 at a Reunion Where Secrets Come to Light and Closure is Had. 
> 
> P.S – This is going to take over the last couple of days of Malec Week but who knows where or how long it’s gonna take but it’s probably 4 chapters to start. 
> 
> Also: I’m fixing things that I think Glee fucked up. (No not the whole second season. Even I’m not that good.)

August 3 – Alternate Universe – Glee

Alec stood in the doorway to choir room watching the new choir teacher write a lesson on the rolling white board who looked so unlike anything he was used to growing up, yet completely in his element.

Magnus Bane had rolled into Lima, Ohio with eyeshadow, glitter and leather being the complete opposite of black, conservative, and strong-will Alec Lightwood.

Somehow, Magnus had managed to convince long-time New Directions Choir Director Sam Evans to concede and let Magnus lead the choir to another National championship last year; they were going for yet another title this coming year.

Sam and Magnus seemed to just click and Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit jealous that Sam got to see Magnus’ smile directed at him completely. Magnus made no attempt to hide who he really was and that was yet another reason that Alec was jealous. Magnus was able to himself and clearly not feel any pressure from his family or having to deal with the pressure to be the perfect brother or son.

Alec couldn’t take it anymore, he slammed the door to the choir room, completely ignoring why he went in there in the first place, turned around and began to walk down the hallway. Alec didn’t realize that while he was lost in thoughts looking at Sam and Magnus, Magnus was paying just as much attention to the tall, dark, quiet History teacher that took over for Mr. Schuester.

_Mr. Schuester._ Magnus thought while tuning out whatever Sam was saying to him. _There’s a name I hadn’t thought of for a while. I wonder how him and Emma are doing with their numerous brood of children. And Kurt and Blaine and their child that Rachel carried._ _Maybe a club reunion of sorts is in store. But Alexander_ … _he looked so upset._

Alec was avoiding the students wandering the halls and he just kept walking towards… some place… the auditorium. And he just began to sing. He didn’t care who was and who wasn’t paying attention to him; he was just singing.

_‘You've got a hold of me, don't even know your power, I stand a hundred feet, but I fall when I'm around you_ , s _how me an open door, then you go and slam it on me, I can't take anymore, I'm saying baby’_ Alec had to stop and brace himself on the lockers outside the auditorium to catch his breath.

_‘Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart, would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart’_

It was as Alec was turning into the auditorium to go down the stairs towards the stage, that one of the current Glee students was watching him and being that she was an observer type of person was able to piece together who he was possibly singing about. She walked away with a smirk on her face and a plan forming in her mind.

_‘Consuming all the air inside my lungs, ripping all the skin from off my bones, I'm prepared to sacrifice my life, I would gladly do it twice, consuming all the air inside my lungs, ripping all the skin from off my bones, I'm prepared to sacrifice my life, I would gladly do it twice,’_

Alec made it up to the centre of the stage and the lights somehow just turned on to illuminate him on stage and he can’t understand why or how but he needed to just get it out and put it all into him. He didn’t realize that Magnus was watching him, having been grabbed by the only student that noticed Alec in the hallways moments earlier.

Magnus was stunned. This man, this gorgeous man who would stay and help students for as long as possible, was somehow unlucky in love and borderline in pain when singing his heart out. Of course during Magnus’ years at McKinley, Magnus was used to singing his heart out and his feelings. When Sam told Magnus that he knew who exactly Mike Chang Jr. really was and that ‘Mike’s’ parents were well-trained and well-paid actors, Magnus knew he owed Sam for keeping his secret for all these years. So when Sam wanted to take some time off because Mercedes was pregnant with their first child, Magnus jumped in in a heartbeat. And he’s glad he did because he never would have seen and had Alexander Lightwood in his life.

See Alexander now, Magnus’ heart broke just a little seeing the pain etched into Alec’s face. He stood in the middle of the seats at the table and listened to the last little bit of the song.

Alec stood in the middle of the stage and the music cut out ‘ _I'm begging you for mercy, mercy, begging you, begging you, please, baby, I'm begging you for mercy, mercy, ooh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you’_

Alexander sung out the last note, closed his eyes and hung his head. Only to hear clapping coming from the middle of the seats.

He looked up and saw the one he was singing about.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming tomorrow
> 
> Songs Used in this Chapter:  
> Mercy by Shawn Mendes


End file.
